Elemental Magic
Elemental Magic is one of the three Categories of Magic. Description Elemental Magic is the basic form of Magic a Magi is born with, this Magic is awakened at the same time they awaken as a Magi. Elemental Magic is basically a Telekinetic ability to manipulate the element they are born with. Every Magi are born with the ability to control one of the 7 Elements in this universe. Elemental Magic is just as the name sounds: the ability to control one of the 7 elements. Most Magi only possess the ability to control one element. Vox is the only exception, because of its rarity, not many people has the knowledge about this element. Even through the history of Victubia, there are only a few Vox Magi, resulting Vox to be often left forgotten. Movements or a certain motions are often used to assist the Magi to control their elements, from finger movements, hand motions,etc. For example, a Water Magi will require fluid hand motion, while Earth Magi requires strong and sturdy stances. In the advanced level, an expert Magi can control their elements without the assistance of any movements.'''' Types There are seven types of Elemental Magic (Nine, including Vox & Shadow). Each type of Elemental Magic has it's own unique strengths and weaknesses. Magi can't become their element. Magi will always be human with human bodies. They can only manipulate their element. Fire Fire Element allows the Magi to perform Pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create fire. Fire Element tends to be the most destructive of all elements, with very few defensive properties. Fire Magic can be affected by the weather. When it's sunny and arid, the potency of Fire is enhanced while when it's raining, humid, or underwater, Fire Magic becomes difficult/impossible to use. Fire Element in VMA uniform is represented with the color Red. (#AA0B07) Water Water Element allows the Magi to perform Hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate water at will. Water Magic can be considered to be the most adaptable of all element. Having the ability to transform into various states, like Ice and Vapor. Water Magic can also be affected by environment, mostly depending on the humidity and weather. Water Element in VMA uniform is represented with the color Blue. (#2C4B9D) Wind Wind Element allows the Magi to perform Aerokinesis, the abiltiy to manipulate air and create wind at will. Unlike other element, Wind Magic is invisible, and can be considered the deadliest element. Wind Magic make up for the lack of physical defense capability with deflective and evasive moves. Wind Magic, can also be destructive depending on the Magi's potential. And unlike other element, Wind Magic can directly affect weather, creating hurricanes or other wind based phenomenon. Wind Element in VMA uniform is represented with the color Gray. (#A0A0A0) Earth Earth Element allows the Magi to perform Geokinesis, the ability to manipulate earth at will. While it's not necessarily earth, Earth Magi allows the user to manipulate most earthen minerals or any form of earth, such as rocks, sands, minerals like gemstones and crystals, and even Mud. Boasting raw physical power and great mass, Earth magic is strong in both defensive and offensive capability, as well as pure destructive potential at the cost of the Magi's mobility, because Earth Magic is often accompanied with sturdy strong movement to be accomplished. Earth Element in VMA uniform is represented with the color Brown. (#692902) Wood Wood Element allows the Magi to perform Chlorokinesis, the ability to manipulate plants and greenery to their will and sometimes accelerating plant(s) growth and fertility. Wood Magi can also boost the growth of a plant and manipulate various parts of the plant(s). This includes leaves, seeds, roots, even dead leaves or fallen tree. This causes Wood Magic to depend heavily on the environment. Wood Magic becomes near impossible to use in the absence of any greenery. Many Wood Mages make up for that by carrying plant seeds or leaves with them. Wood Element in VMA uniform is represented with the color Green. (#2F6E2B) Lightning Lightning Element allows the Magi to perform Fulgurkinesis, the ability to manipulate electricity at will and the ability to absorb and store electricity in their body. Lightning Magic's potential is also destructive, as they have similar nature with Fire. But, unlike Fire. Lightning Magic is much faster, and has almost no defensive properties. Lightning can be considered to be the most dangerous to Human, as they can injure other people easily and cause multiple injuries. Lightning Magic can also affect the weather, causing a Storm and Thunder strikes. That is however, considered to be an advanced level of Lightning Magic. Lightning Element in VMA uniform is represented with the color Teal. (#26909E) Metal Metal Element allows the Magi to perform Ferrokinesis, the ability to manipulate metal at will. Metal can be considered versatile, boasting the strongest physical durability and malleability. Although unlike other element, Metal is not an element you can always find and not in a big number, thus limiting the versatility of this element. This element shines the most against Metal-based weapons. Similar to Wood Magi, Metal Magi often have to bring something made of metal with them to compensate for the lack of resource. Metal Element in VMA uniform is represented with Grayish-green color. (#5C7357) Vox The most mysterious of the elements. There's no defined definition or explanation of what Vox Magic can actually do, except that it focuses on the usage of the user's voice. Although not much is known, Vox Magic is considered to be the rarest Element. The knowledge of this mysterious element is only passed from teacher to student. Only a total of four people in Victubia are able to use this Element, making it extremely rare. Vox Element in VMA uniform is represented with the color Orange. (#C83C00) Shadow The extinct element which no other Magi bloodline can obtain at birth. Shadow Magic can only be inherited by a certain bloodline. And, similar to Vox, the element itself is not known by most people. Information regarding shadow magic is very limited. It is said that Shadow Magic was 'shared' by multiple people. Each Shadow Magi are capable of performing a certain ability with their Shadow Magic, from binding people to their shadow, traveling through shadow, materializing shadows, etc. When all other Shadow Magi died, all those abilities were transferred to the last shadow magi . Allowing him to use all these abilities at will. The drawback is that this magic causes the current user to be bloodthirsty / murderous. The Shadow are both solid and ethereal, meaning it can't be blocked through physical means, one thing that can extinguish the shadow magic is a really bright light source. Dual Elemental ''' While most Magi only possess the ability to control only one element. Only a fraction (approximately 1% [src]) of Magi has the ability to control more than one elements (usually only up to two elements), this is however, an '''extremely rare talent to possess, and not something that can be learned. There are only few known dual elemental magi, some of them being the very own crew of the Late Night Bar, and the current principal of the VMA. Magi with Two Elements can perform both of their element at the same time. In some other cases, mixing them and creating a new style to their elemental magic. Snake for example, a Metal Magi with Fire secondary element, is able to liquefy (melt) a metal and manipulate them in to recreate a completely new shape at will. Not to be confused with another form of advanced magic, where Earth Magi can generate Lava from Earth. Liquefying metal is NOT something a normal Metal Magi can do, as Metal requires intense heat to be melted and is not a natural phenomenon. Advanced Elemental Magic Advanced Elemental Magic is an extension of elemental magic. Every Magi has different personality and trait, so is their Magic. Advanced Elemental Magic visibly shows the growth of a Magi. A Magi who has advanced their Elemental Magic, will show major difference in their Elemental Magic compared to average Elemental Magic. Whether in quantity, or better control. In further cases, a Magi can reach to the point where their Element transformed into a completely different form. This transformation usually inspired and based on natural phenomenons. For example, Water into Ice, Earth into Lava, etc. Elemental Trait While every Magi was born with their element, the magic in their blood goes back to their family. In a Magi's family tree, usually they have a family member with a different element to the element they are born with. Sometimes this affects their Element, in a way it causes their element to have their own characteristic different to another Magi with the same element. for example, sometimes a Water Magi will find it easier to form and manipulate ice, compared to controlling water as it is, or they find it easier to manipulate plant compared to other Water Magi. This is called Elemental Trait, not to be mistaken to Dual Element, Elemental Trait is a genetic trait a Magi inherited from their Family. While not necessarily preventing other Magi of the same element from doing the same task, elemental trait, simply makes the Magi find it easier to do that certain task . But, not every Magi has Elemental Trait. Trivia * The way a Magi controls the elements are close to Element Benders in Avatar (The Last Airbender & Legend of Korra), the only difference would be the Magi's movement are not based on any martial arts or routine. * Wind Magic was originally called Air Magic. But more frequently referred as Wind Magic by most people. * Vox Magic lack of information is due to Gabbi's wish to keep the Magic a secret until it is revealed in the Comic. * Shadow Magic wasn't an official Element until Gabbi accepted it as an official Element, although exclusive to Raz alone. References Category:Terms Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Meta